1. Field
Embodiments relate to an aqueous active material composition, an electrode, and a rechargeable lithium battery using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium rechargeable batteries have recently drawn attention as a power source of small portable electronic devices. The batteries use an organic electrolyte solution and thus have about two or more times greater discharge voltage of a conventional battery (that uses an alkali aqueous solution). Accordingly, lithium rechargeable batteries have high energy density.
Positive active materials of the rechargeable lithium batteries may include, e.g., lithium-transition element composite oxides capable of intercalating lithium, such as LiCoO2, LiMn2O4, LiNi1-xCoxO2 (0<x<1), and the like. Negative active materials of the rechargeable lithium batteries may include, e.g., various carbon-based materials such as artificial graphite, natural graphite, and hard carbon, which can intercalate and deintercalate lithium ions.
When an electrode of the positive electrode or the negative electrode is formed using the positive active material or the negative active material, a slurry may first be prepared. When using water as a solvent, a cellulose compound, e.g., carboxylmethyl cellulose (CMC), may be used as a binder.